


Support System

by Bradleygirl



Series: Family Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Family Dinner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradleygirl/pseuds/Bradleygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second story in the Family Series.  This one deals with the Hudson/Hummel family finding out the news that Kurt has been kicked out of Glee Club.  They encourage him to tell Blaine what happened, but Kurt isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support System

Burt watched as Kurt pushed food back and forth on the plate in front of him.

“Kurt, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Kurt really, really didn’t want to talk about his day. It was hard enough to live through the day and rehashing it wouldn’t make it any better.

“If you don’t tell him, I will.” Finn ominously said as he looked at Kurt.

“Tell me what?” Burt looked between the two boys who were currently trying to imitate a Mexican stand-off at the dinner table.

“It’s nothing, dad.” Kurt refused to tell his dad about school. He could deal with it himself and there was no need to put it out in the open where it couldn’t be taken back.

“It’s something, Kurt. You haven’t done anything but push that food around on your plate since you sat down. Tell me what’s going on.” Burt pleaded with his son. He hated that Kurt always wanted to be stoic and not let anyone help him. He was the parent; he was supposed to be able to help his son and do something to ease Kurt’s suffering.

Finn finally broke, listening to Burt plead with Kurt. “Mr. Schuester kicked Kurt out of glee.”

“He did what? Why the hell would he do that?” Burt demanded.

“Mr. Schue said it was because Kurt got arrested and it wouldn’t look good to the judges if Kurt was in the club. He said we shouldn’t talk to Kurt either because it would make the whole club look bad. I got a pass though since he’s my step-brother and we live in the same house.” Finn felt so guilty over the whole thing and there was nothing he could do to fix this or make Kurt feel better.

Kurt was quiet as he let Finn‘s words sink into his head. “I didn’t know that.”

Finn shook his head. “I couldn’t believe it, but Mr. Schue was pretty clear. He said we need to stay away from Kurt because he‘s a bad influence on all of us.”

Kurt couldn’t hide the hurt on his face. The one teacher who’d shown him some kindness had completely turned his back on him and that hurt so badly.

“But no one is listening to Mr. Schue, Kurt.” Finn tried to reassure his step-brother who looked like someone had destroyed his favorite Marc Jacobs jacket. “We’re your friends and we’re not going to abandon you. Hell, Puck kicked a chair across the room after Mr. Schue got done talking. He said no one tells him who to be friends with and he‘d quit Glee before that was ever going to happen.”

Kurt couldn’t believe Puck of all people had actually stood up for him. He really did have amazing friends at McKinley and he‘d never regretted transferring back from Dalton.

“You’re gonna be okay, kid. You‘re going to get through this and come out better on the other side.” Burt didn’t know what else to tell his kid. They lived in Lima and even if Kurt wasn’t prosecuted, no one would forget this one.

“Coach Sylvester said that I could come back to the Cheerios if I needed an after school activity.” Kurt volunteered. It was a little bit of light in his craptastic day.

“You can’t be a cheerleader again.” Finn looked outraged and horrified by the idea.

“And what is wrong with Kurt doing an after school activity, even if it is the Cheerios?” Burt asked, deceptively calm.

“Do you think Blaine wants to date a cheerleader?” Finn said, refusing to look at his step-father and concentrating his look on his brother.

“You wouldn’t turn down dating a cheerleader, so why would he?” Kurt asked, defiance coating every word and watching his father’s face turn red at the implication and Carole hiding a smirk behind her hand.

“Um…um…um…” Finn flailed his words, not able to come up with a decent argument because cheerleaders were hot.

“What are you going to do?” Burt asked wanting to get off the subject of Blaine thinking about Kurt the way he and Finn thought about those blond cheerleaders when they watched a football game on tv.

“I really don’t know yet. I guess see how things go for right now.” Kurt answered. “At least Coach Sylvester is on my side.”

“Kurt, honey, I think Mr. Schuester isn’t being supportive because he’s caught between Principal Figgins and the School Board. I’m sure he wants to be supportive while you deal with this thing.” Carole gently told her son. She understood the implications of being professional, as a nurse, and being unable to be supportive.

“It’s not a thing, Carole.” Kurt snapped at his step-mother. “And my thing hasn’t stopped some teachers from being supportive and having my back. Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste, Ms. Pillsbury, and Ms. Holiday have all been wonderful in giving me support and not letting McKinley’s School Board influence them. I think Mr. Schuester is just being a jerk and he didn‘t let me tell my side of the whole story.”

Burt didn’t want to have to deal with a fight between his son and his wife. They already had enough problems right now.

“Kurt, have you talked to Blaine about being kicked out of Glee Club?” Burt was desperate enough to change the topic of conversation to Kurt‘s wonderful boyfriend.

“I haven’t told him yet and I don‘t know if I want to tell him.” Kurt shrugged.

“Kurt, you have to think about Blaine too. In a relationship, you can’t hide the bad stuff or it’s never going to work.” Carole chimed in.

“I don’t want him to feel any more guilty than he already does. He thinks us getting arrested in his fault.” Kurt answered. “How do you think he’s going to feel when he hears that I got kicked out of Glee Club because of what happened to us?”

“Don’t you think you’d want to know if Blaine was having a rough time at school?” Burt was genuinely curious as to Kurt’s opinion.

“I guess I would want to know.” Kurt was honest. If Blaine was having a tough time, he’d want to be there to support him.

“Relationships take work and honesty, Kurt.” Carole chimed back into the conversation, sensing it was a mom thing to do. “If you and Blaine want to work, you have to talk about everything…the good and the bad because that‘s what love is.”

“I will tell him tonight when I talk to him after dinner.” Kurt said.

“Good.” Burt had the final word as he stood up from the table and put his dishes in the sink. He and Carole were going to a movie tonight for their date night since they were both working later hours for the rest of the week.


End file.
